Ugly-Duckling123's Birthday Story
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: (MLP AU) Basically one day Fluttershy finds a baby Pegasus and adopts her as her own. And because of her little wings, that baby Pegasus gets laughed at by her class mates. But working with her friend Rainbow Dash, they work on getting their wings stronger and helped each other to fly. Then one day, the baby Pegasus finds her real family...


**Author's Note:**

 **HAPPY 21st BIRTHDAY TO ME**

 **and my sister too... but she doesn't have a page on this site so...**

 **HAPPY 20th BIRTHDAY TO ME**

 **(if you can't tell this is set around** _The Ugly Duckling_

 **Although there was a scene from** _'Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer the Movie'_ **in the middle)**

* * *

One fine spring morning in Ponyville, as a young mare named Fluttershy was opening the front door to her cottage, she heard the call of her little animal friends telling her to come see what they've found.

"Alright, I'm coming," Fluttershy said putting down the watering can and trotting over to the edge of the Dark Forest that was next to her home.

After a while, Fluttershy thought she could hear a foal crying, making her quicken her pace finding all her animal friends around a small little orange Pegasus filly with stuffs of purple for her mane and tail.

"Oh you poor little thing," Fluttershy said gently picking the foal up and cradling it in her arms. After it had calmed down a bit, Fluttershy turned to her animals and asked "Where did she come from?" but all she got was _'We don't know'_ and _'We just found her here'_.

Telling herself she would try and find the filly's family later, Fluttershy took her back home to feed her and look after her.

But even after searching and asking everyone in Ponyville if anypony had lost a filly, she came up with nothing.

* * *

"Scootaloo, you're going to be late for school," Fluttershy's voice called from down stairs one morning a few years later to her unknowingly adopted daughter.

"Coming Mother," Scootaloo said coming down the stairs with her bag on her back and a smile on her face, excited for her first day of school.

"Got everything?" Fluttershy asked as they began walking to the school house.

"Yep," Scoots answered.

"Lunch?"

"Yep."

"Note pad and pen?"

"Yep."

"Manners," Fluttershy asked "It's just you'll be meeting new friends, and other ponies."

"Yes Mother," Scootaloo said with a smile and wide eyes.

They had just reached the schoolhouse as the bell started ringing.

"Oh and dear," Fluttershy said a smile on her face as she bent down "No pets in school. Hand her over."

Sighing but with out complainants, Scootaloo took her bag off and fished out a small little cygnet she had named Jenny.

"Have a good day dear." Fluttershy said after putting Jenny on her back and Scootaloo raced for the door.

(*)(*)(*)

"Good morning students," the mare at the front of the room said after everyone had found their seats and were sat down. "I'm Miss Cheerilee, and I'm your teacher. Now seeing as we're all new here lets just have a few moments to get to know one another. When it's your turn," Cheerilee explained "Please can you say your name, and a fun fact about you."

Since Scootaloo was in the back row, she had to wait her turn, getting bored easily because most of the 'fun facts' were what kind of pony they were. While there were some good ones, such as Tick-Tock and Dinky Whooves who said their father was a time traveler, or Rainbow Dash who transferred from Cloudsdale, who said her dad was a police-pony.

Finally it got to Scootaloo.

Standing up, Scoots cleared her throat and said "I'm Scootaloo Cloud, and I'm a Pegasus."

A few seconds of silence followed this before...

"Not with those wings," Diamond Tiara said pointing, and almost all the students burst out in laughter.

"Order," Miss Cheerilee said stomping her hooves "Order." at last getting the foals to calm down, but only after Scootaloo slipped out of room shortly followed by Rainbow Dash.

(*)(*)(*)

Not knowing where to go, Scootaloo just let her feet take her to the town square.

Finally she caught her reflection in the window of of some shops, and opened her wings.

"I hate being different," she said to herself "Why can't I have normal wings like every other Pegasus?" Looking around she saw some unusable fabric hanging out of the bin of the costume shop and got an idea.

Taking the fabric and looking around to make sure no one could see what she was doing, and wrapped the fabric around her hiding her wings.

"There no on one can see them," she said sadly "I'll stay like this my whole life, never taking this off."

"Then how will you fly Scootaloo?" a voice said surprising her to spin around, nearly tripping on her new 'dress' to see Rainbow Dash.

"Oh Rainbow," she said sniffing and not looking her in the eye "What do you want?"

"I was just coming to see if you were alright," Rainbow said stepping forward with a kind smile. "And to tell you not to let those bullies get to you." she said untying the 'dress'.

"But look at these things Rainbow," Scootaloo said opening her tiny wings with their stubby feathers. "How can they not laugh at these?" she said sniffing.

"I'm not laughing at them," Rainbow said "I bet your parents don't laugh at them, so why are you fussing over who does?"

Scootaloo was about to answer when she saw an advertisement pony putting up a poster saying the Wonderbolts will be coming to Ponyville in a few weeks, and raced over to read it.

 **Come see the Wonderbolts**

 **Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot, Surprise and Cloud-Chaser are coming to Ponyville for the annual Nightmare Night performance.**

"Oh wow," Scootaloo said eyes wide beaming up at the poster. "I wish I could fly as good as the Wonderbolts some day Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah me too," Rainbow said happy her new best friend was happy again "Hey why don't we work and get strong together?"

"Scootaloo!" a worried voice called out catching the two little filly's ears as they turned to see Fluttershy and Spectrum Dash, Rainbow's dad, come over to them worry in their eyes.

"Why are you two not in school?" Spectrum asked eying his daughter.

"Please Sir," Scootaloo said stepping forward "Rainbow was just coming after me, to see if I was alright after I ran away from school, after everyone laughed at my wings."

"Well that changes things I suppose," Spectrum said backing up.

"But that doesn't miss the fact that you girls cut and are cutting school," Fluttershy said.

"We're sorry," the girls said together.

"Can Rainbow Dash come over to the Cottage Mum?" Scootaloo asked Fluttershy.

After a small argument and setting times to be home Spectrum agreed to let Rainbow pay her new friend a visit.

(*)(*)(*)

From that day on Fluttershy and Spectrum Dash let their daughters see each other, and a little each day, the two filly's and Scootaloo's pet cygnet, worked on their flying together and got a bit better each day.

Then one day close to Hearts Warming, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were out in town together, when they saw a new poster saying the Wonderbolts would be visiting to put on a Hearts Warming show.

"Oh I would love to go and see it," Scootaloo said buzzing her wings and doing a small flip.

"Yeah... Hang on..." Rainbow said looking closer to it. "it says they'll get here today! Come on lets go!" she said and the two along with Jenny who was now a lovely swan, raced to the train station.

Because they were up so early that day, they were the first ones there, meaning they saw the Wonderbolts as they stepped off of the train and looked around and started to make their way out of the station.

Holding back a bit to let their hero's through, Rainbow and Scootaloo watched in awe.

Suddenly someone dropped something and didn't notice, but Scootaloo did.

"Wait," she cried zipping out of her hiding place and picking the set of goggles up. "Please wait..." making them turn around to see who was calling them.

"Scoots," Rainbow said coming over, as well.

"Hey Spitfire," Soarin said getting his strangely upset looking Captain's attention "That little orange filly looks like you."

"Can it be?" Spitfire said coming over to see "How... How old are you little filly?" she said her eyes wide with tears in the corners.

"Seven and a half Miss," Scootaloo said not sure how she should be feeling.

"Why that's... That's when I lost my baby filly. You my dear may be my daughter."

"But... But I have a mum," Scootaloo said backing up a bit.

"Um... Not exactly Scootaloo," a light shy voice said behind everyone, making them all spin to see Fluttershy an undistinguishable look on her face, and Spectrum Dash with two different case files in his saddle back.

After a few hours of explaining and story telling, the truth finally came out.

"I did look for her mother, really," Fluttershy said to Spitfire who was hugging her daughter for the first time in years. "But I could never find you, and since I didn't know anything about her, I just took her in."

"And I thank you for doing so Fluttershy," Spitfire said smiling. "Please let us treat you and your friends too of course," she said pointing to Spectrum Dash, looking on in embarrassment, at Rainbow bouncing around just so happy this was happening to her best friend. "to have Hearts Warming dinner with us, as a thanks for your kindness and loyalty to stay with her."

"Well..."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Rainbow Dash cried zooming around as if she was Pinkie Pie, the town's party pony.

"Thank you, Spitfire, I think we all know one little filly who will like that." Spectrum said trying once again to calm Rainbow down.

And from that day on, no Pegasus filly lived in fear of their small weak wings. And Scootaloo became one of the best flies ever in Equestria along with her friend Rainbow Dash. Their hearts filled with hope, joy and the warm rays of Celestia's sun on their backs as they flew through the sky.


End file.
